Garages and garage doors are well known in the prior art. A typical homeowner uses a residential garage to store vehicles, yard tools, etc. A garage door is typically opened to move items into or out of the garage, after which, the garage door is closed. It is sometimes desirable to leave the garage door open to allow light or fresh air into the garage. However, a resulting problem is that insects or animals can get into the garage. Accordingly, what is needed is a combination garage door and roll-up curtain system that allows a flexible curtain to be lowered when the garage door is in a raised position.